


Cuddly Nam

by robyngirlwonder



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Cats, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:38:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4030411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robyngirlwonder/pseuds/robyngirlwonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Taehyun just needs cuddles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddly Nam

**Author's Note:**

> Just gross KimNam fluff, that's all.
> 
> It's only rated Teen for like two curse words (I'd rather be safe than sorry I guess)

Jinwoo was on the sofa in the living room reading a book when he heard a string of obscenities erupt from Taehyun's room.  Jinwoo chuckled at an observation of his dongsaeng's abrupt tantrum.   _Taehyunie's even musical with his cursing._   There was a definite harsh staccato rhythm to the string of profanities spewing from the "mature" maknae's room.  Jinwoo waited to hear the slam of a door or perhaps even the crashing of an innocent cup or trinket against the wall, but all he heard was a click of a door knob and a defeated sigh. The pitiful sound of shuffling feet came soon after.  Jinwoo turned his head to face the hallway as he watched Taehyun sadly trudge into the living room.  If the younger man didn't look so upset Jinwoo might have laughed at the sight before him.  For someone who said he had no aegyo, he looked super cute at the moment.  His hair dangled in his face and  his famous eyebrows were cast downward further than they usually were, one could say they were frowning.  On top of all that, he had the pout of a small child smeared onto his face.

Hiding an amused smile with his hand, Jinwoo asked the miserable figure walking towards him, "What's wrong Taehyunie?"

Taehyun looked at the older man and sighed.  Without another word he made his way to front of the couch and flopped on top of his unsuspecting hyung.  

Jinwoo let out an undignified "Oof" in response.

Taehyun removed the book from a winded Jinwoo's hands and burrowed his arms underneath the older's lithe torso in an attempt to hug him.  He then nuzzled his nose against Jinwoo's neck.  The mat-hyung fought back giggles as Taehyun's hair tickled his skin.

Wrapping his arms around the younger, Jinwoo asked, "Comfortable?"

Taehyun just nodded, his nose rubbing against Jinwoo's neck. 

"So are you going to tell me what's wrong now?" A chuckling Jinwoo rubbed his hand up and down Taehyun's back in a soothing manner.

Taehyun puffed, "Those fucking cats.  They are Satan in feline form."

Jinwoo bit his lip trying to hold in laughter from the tickling of Taehyun's voice vibrating against his neck and the younger's dramatics. "What did they do?"

"I was up all night working on a song demo when one of those bastards laid down on my keyboard, somehow pressed a button, and deleted it."

"Ah." Jinwoo patted Taehyun's back in sympathy. 

"And I needed some cuddling." Taehyun spoke so fast and so muttered that Jinwoo barely caught the maknae's words.

Jinwoo hummed in response.  He brought a hand to Taehyun's hair and stroked it gently. "Well, cuddle as long as you need then."

Taehyun purred and leaned into Jinwoo's gentle ministrations.  Jinwoo inwardly chuckled at the younger's behavior.  If he could see himself right now, he would see he acted just like his two "satanic" pet cats and would find a way to recover his macho mysterious image.  Jinwoo was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a light snore coming from the body on top of his own.  Taehyun had somehow fallen asleep in a matter of seconds.  Jinwoo snorted.  _Well I guess I'll be here for a while._

Jinwoo listened to slow steady rhythm of Taehyun's breath.  The warm humid breath blowing against his neck was somehow comforting to the mat-hyung.  In a way it signaled just how comfortable Taehyun was with him.  While in public, Taehyun seemed cold and maybe even moody.  However, in the dorms he felt like he could act more like the typical maknae and come to his hyung for comfort.  It was kind of nice.  Soon the warmth of his human blanket became too much for Jinwoo and was slowly lulled to sleep himself.

The mat-hyung was brought out of his slumber when he heard hushed giggling. With his eyes still closed, Jinwoo tried to figure out who the voices belonged to. 

"Awww, they're so cute. Seungyoon-ah, take a picture." Mino's energetic low husky voice washed over the living room.

 Jinwoo was about to open his eyes and speak, but a voice rumbled above him.

"Song Minho-ssi, Kang Seungyoon-ssi, do you want to die?"


End file.
